Interpersonal
by Lanternwriter
Summary: The Ambassador is depowered and stuck in Megaville on mandatory vacation and is living with some famous teen heroes. Now the only thing he can do is be with his friends.
1. New Perspective

**The Ambassador has been put on rest, now he must entertain himself while stuck in Dex Labs universe.**

I stood outside of Pops Diner, trying to decide where to go. It was 11:00 AM on a Wednesday so Dexter and Blossom would be working. It was a school day, so Mimi and Grims children would be in school. I thought for a moment, then I knew who I could go see. The only people who were always on call so it didn't matter when I visited them, The Teen Titans.

I managed to charter a bus to Jump City, and then and a day rental motor boat to get to Titans Tower, which found me standing at the first door. I knocked, no one answered, I knocked again, this time I heard steps from inside and then the for slid open. Standing there, smiling, was Starfire, but of course, she had no idea who I was.

"May I help you?" She asked, a very kind smile upon her face.

"You are Starfire of the Teen Titans, correct?"

"Yes." She said.

"I was here some time ago, I left your fellow Titan, Raven, with a gift. I-" Starfires eyes widened.

"Oh! You are the one who gave friend Raven control over the emotions, yes?!" She said excitedly.

"Yes, I left her with an enchanted chakra gem, giving her total control over her powers, and reducing the need for her meditation." I explained, "Is Raven here?"

"Yes! She is upstairs doing her morning meditation."

"Would it be all right if i went to speak with her?" Starfire nodded and stepped aside.

"She has wanted to meet you very much." I began walking to the elevator, when i reached it I turned to Starfire.

"Thank you." I said, she nodded and smiled.

Then I got into the elevator and headed to the floor Ravens room was on.

I got off the elevator and headed for Ravens room. I stood in front of her door, staring, remembering all the times I knocked at the door in the past, and proceeded to knock again. The door opened revealing Raven, she looked almost exactly the same as she always did, the only difference being that she was using the blue chakra gem I had given her.

"You..." She said, her eyes wide.

"Hello Raven. I apologize for my absence, but I had a great many matters that needed my attention." I said.

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Raven spoke again.

"Why did you come to me in the first place? Why did you give me this?"

I obviously couldn't tell her the truth, so I decided to tweak the truth.

"I gave that to you because you deserve it. Before I we met, I visited another universe, where a different you existed, a parallel version of yourself. That version of you and I became very close, I helped her defeat a parallel version of your father. The laws I abide by did not permit me to give her such a gift as I gave you. So upon leaving here world I brought it to you, and equally worthy person. Someone who deserved it." She nodded.

"You call yourself The Ambassador, The Ambassador of what?" She asked.

"That varies, some call me The Ambassador of the Multiverse, others The Ambassador of Worlds. I have control over all of reality, I can travel between universes, and i dedicate myself to the preservation of peace and balance."

"So...you're a hero?" She asked.

"For the most part, yes. All beings with powers are forced to do things that make calling them a hero questionable." She nodded again.

I was about to ask her if the gem was working well, when a voice from behind me caused me to turn.

"Hey who are yo- Wait! It's you!" Standing behind me, was Beast Boy. That guy had really great timing.

"Ah yes, hello Beast Boy." I turned and shook his hand.

I then proceeded to give him the explanation as to who I was.

"But, I can see two were panning on going somewhere? A date I have to assume." I said glancing at them both.

"Uh, yeah, we were." Beast Boy said, a confused expression in his face.

"I can read your mind." I explained, then he nodded in understanding.

"In which case, I'll take my leave. It was very nice to see you two again, have a good day."

"Wait," Beast boy said, "we're on our way out, we'll walk you out."

And so they did, we made our way down the elevator and to the door before Starfire stopped us.

"Ambassador of the worlds, please stay, will you? Boyfriend Robin, and friends Cyborg and Wonder girl would very much enjoy meeting you!"

Boyfriend Robin? Wonder Girl? I really am out of touch with my friends, I nodded.

"Of course Starfire, I would be happy to."

"Oh that is most wonderful!" She exclaimed.

We bid farewell to Beast Boy and Raven, and set down on the couch, where I regaled Starfire with tales of my adventures until the rest of the team returned.

"and then I turned and said to him...three knocks, eh Doctor?" Both Starfire and I laughed, though she laughed more because of instinct than understanding of my joke. I was about to tell her the story of the time I punched HIM in the nose when the elevator door opened and Robin, Wonder Girl, and Cyborg exited.

"Hey Star, did Beast boy and Rav-." Robin started to say until he saw me. "Who are you?" He asked, giving me a very suspicious look, taking a fighting stance, Cyborg and Wonder Girl followed suit.

"Greetings Titans! I am The Ambassador! Master of the Mult-" I paused, remembering than since I was no longer Grand High Reality Lord, I also wasn't the Master of the Multiverse.

"Never mind that. I came here to check on Raven, some time ago I brought her an enhanced chakra gem, I wanted to see how she was doing. I stayed after she left because Starfire told me you'd like to meet me." I explained, Robin approached.

"I did, someone capable of creating what you gave Raven had to be very powerful." He said.

"Ah yes. I am, not as much as I used to be, but still unimaginably powerful. Allow me to explain." And once again I ran through the explanation of who I was.

After I finished, and was sure everybody understood, Wonder Girl asked why I was stuck wandering around this universe, and I explained that as well.

"Then where will you be staying?" Starfire asked.

I hadn't actually thought about that before.

"Not sure. Dex Labs probably has a room for me." I said, but Starfire got a very excited look in her eyes.

"Oh! You could stay here! We would most welcome it!" Starfire said.

"Starfire...I couldn't do that, this is a home of heroes! You don't need an old coot like me around here."

"Oh please! Friend Robin you would allow him to stay here? Would you not?" Starfire pressed, Robin seemed to contemplate this.

"It would give us opportunity to understand you more. It's fine by me, if you want to that is."

"Well, if I stay at Dex Labs I'll get just as little face time with Dexter and his family as I would if I stayed anywhere else. Plus, it's nice being around people he same age as I look." I smiled. "Ah what the heck! Sure! I'll stay."

Starfire looked like she was about to explode.

"Oh this will be most fun!" She cried.

"Indeed it will. Well, I hate to rush off but it's 5:39. Which means Dexter is off, so I can pay him a visit. But I'll be back later, thank you for the accommodations." I nodded to each of them as I walked to the door.

Before I exited I turned back them.

"When I get back tonight I'll make dinner for you guys, you've never lived until you've had my Multiverse famous Meatloaf." I smiled, and walked out the door headed to Dex Labs.

**The Ambassador is rooming with the Teen Titans, interesting... Please review!**


	2. Old Friends

**The Ambassador is on his way to say hello to his old friends! Please review!**

**Oh! And the characters: Dexter, Mimi, Blossom, Grim, Mandy, Mini, and Junior are portrayed as they appear in the works of Bleedman.**

After leaving the tower, I boated and bussed myself to Dex labs.

Upon entering Dex Labs I approached the desk of the receptionist, Miss Sarah Bellum.

"Good evening Miss Bellum, have Dexter and his family returned to their condo for the evening?" I asked as I stood at the desk.

"Yes sir, they clocked out at five thirty." She replied, I checked my watch to see it as. Ow five forty-three.

"Very good! I believe I'll go pay them a visit. Thank you Miss Bellum, have a goodnight."

I nodded at her and headed towards the elevator.

"You too sir." She replied.

After exiting the elevator and walking down the hall to Dexters condo, I stood at the door and knocked. After a moment Dexter opened the door and greeted me with a smile.

"Ambassador! It is wonderful to see you again!" He grabbed my hand and shook it.

Over the course of the time that elapsed during the Resurrection Trials I had visited Dexter and is family several times, so we were more aquatinted than before.

"Terrific to see you as well indeed old friend! We have quite a lot to catch up on." And so I set out to explain everything from the Resurrection Trials to present.

"So...you're not the leader anymore? What exactly does that mean?" Blossom asked.

"It means I no longer possess greater power than the others. I also don't possess certain powers, terraforming, resurrection, and the ability to bring all the Reality Lords together." I explained.

"But can you still travel to other universes?" Dexter asked.

"Yes. But currently I'm on mandatory vacation, Samantha believes I need to acclimate to my new lack of power, and that I need to socialize with the people, get more in touch with my humanity."

"Couldn't you just go to your Homeworld?" Blossom asked.

"No, when I return there, I become human. But I need for my Reality Lord self to connect with my human emotions and logic, it keeps me from going all omnipotent godlike entity on people." They both nodded.

"However, since I'm no longer GHRL my operations in universes Im helping will be different."

"How so?" Said Dexter.

"Well, my device and my core energies will need to recharge, so like my fellows I will now adapt a particular skill or set of skills to aid those I am there to help. For example, let's say I enter a universe where the Justice League are the only heroes. I wouldn't have my reality bending abilities, I would adapt, say, Superman like abilities, or those social to any hero of that world." This time they looked surprised, but still nodded.

Then a chiming sound caught our attention, Dexter removed his phone from his pocket, swiped the screen, and read.

"Oh our table is ready," he said looking at Blossom and Mimi, "sorry to cut out on you Ambassador, but there's always a wait and Blossom doesn't like me using my influence to get us a table immediately." They stood and began putting on their coats.

"I completely understand, it's six fifteen, I need to drop by and see Grim and my godchildren before I retire for the evening. It was wonderful seeing you all again, Blossom, Dexter, and Mimi, keep up with your studies." We all exchanged hugs.

"I will Uncle." Mimi replied with a smile giving me a tight hug.

They walked me to the entrance of the building, and then we parted ways.

I then set off to find a way to get to the underworld. Without my powers to transport me across the dimensional barrier I knew I had to find somebody to help. Fortunately I knew someone with a low level capability to travel other realms, nothing big, just small neighboring dimensions. So now I had to go to the House of Mystery, to get help from Zatanna.

I landed outside the house, thank heavens it had docked in this dimension. I approached and knocked on the door. After several moments the door opened to reveal the ghoulish red clothed figure of Deadman.

"Boston Brand! Good to see you my spectral friend!" I greeted.

"Ambassador, what brings you all the way out here?" He asked

"Well Boston, there's a long complicated story but the gist of it is my powers are down and I need transport to the Underworld." I explained.

"Business with the Reaper?" He asked.

"No, off to see my niece and nephew."

"Good. Well, I can go there, but I'm not exactly in the transportation business. You'd need to talk to Zee about that."

"My thoughts exactly. Is she in?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm, let me tell her you're here." Deadman disappeared back into the house.

After a few minutes the door opened again and Zatanna stood there, a smile on her face.

"So! You need a portal to the underworld?" She asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"You know, The Saver stopped by, told me not to let you leave this universe. Apparently you aren't the boss anymore? Sorry to hear about that."

"Thank you Zatanna. But as you might notice, the Underworld is another realm, connected to this universe." I reminded her.

"I know. I just wanted you to know she talked to me. I'd be happy to open you a portal, but you'll have to find your own way back." I nodded.

"I'll find a way. Thank you Zatanna, I appreciated it." Zatanna turned and chanted backwards words and then a portal opened.

"Do be careful Ambassador, Queen Mandy won't be nearly as lenient with you now that you no longer carry the title of Grand High Reality Lord."

"I know, and I will be." I smiled, and hopped into the portal she opened.

I landed on my feet on the steps of Castle Grim Skull. I knocked hard on the door, and after a moment Lord Pain answered.

"Master Ambassador, it is an honor to see you again sir." He bowed.

"Save the formalities Pain, I here to see my godkids, but I need to speak to the Queen first." I walked through the door and down the hall, and Pain followed close behind.

Arrived at the throne doors and pushed them open, and there sat Mandy upon her throne, shooting me daggers with her eyes as I entered.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled.

"I'm here to see my niece and nephew. And I humbly ask your permission to do so, your majesty." I stepped forward and kneeled before her.

"What is this? Are you mocking me?" She looked very much angry.

"No, Queen Mandy. I am no longer the Grand High Reality Lord, which means I'm no longer like royalty among my people. And as such I am obligated to pay you respect as Queen of the underworld." She smiled.

"So you are no longer the most powerful of your kind?" She asked.

"No, and I am on mandatory vacation and have no powers to speak of." I explained.

"Then I think this is the perfect time for me to put you in our place!"

To my surprise Mandy pulled a bow and arrow from behind her throne, loaded it, and then aimed it at me. I stood there like a deer in headlights, praying for a miracle.

**What will happen to The Ambassador? Stay tuned to find out! Please review!**


	3. Visitation and forgiveness

**Will Queen Mandy kill The Ambassador? Find out now!**

She stood there, arrow pulled back, ready to fire, but she stopped.

"I could teach you a lesson for all the threats you've made against me and all the disrespect, but then I'd have to answer to your boss." She had a devilish grin on her face.

"Wait...did Saver already come and speak with you?" I asked.

"Yes. She wanted make sure I didn't kill you the minute I heard you had no powers. And from what I hear The Ambassador has quite the bad side, finally something about you I don't hate." She kept smiling, taunting me.

"Yes, and its behind me. Now please, your majesty, permit me to visit my niece and nephew." I asked again, and her smile faded.

"I want to tell you no, and make you leave. But then I'd have to answer to The Saver, and listen to Grims whining."

"So, may I?"

"Yes. Go now, but do not bother me again." She said shooing me away.

"Thank you, your majesty." I said with a bow before walking it of the throne room and upstairs to the rooms of my godchildren.

I arrived at the door of Junior, my nephew who was a reaper in training. I knocked and called,

"Junior? You in there?" The response was immediate.

"Uncle! Yes! I'm here! I'm in the shower, I'll be out in a minute." He said.

Shower? I wasn't aware creatures in the underworld had to shower, let alone my skeletal nephew, but never the less, I turned to walk over to my nieces room.

I knocked on the door, and after a moment the door opened, but I was shocked at what I saw. Standing before me was not the dark ragged sweater wearing niece I knew, no, Minnie now looked very much like her mother with her hair in neat horn like style. Her clothing was purple and revealing, and she carried a sword at her side.

"M-Minnie...?" I said, shocked.

"Hello Uncle, what brings thy back here?" She said in an eerie voice. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my universal translator, it would make her old English style of speaking sound normal.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"You were gone for some time Uncle, things have changed." She said, still in that cold voice.

"I know I haven't been gone that long. Now, what happened? And why are dressed like in those revealing clothes?"

"Why don't you ask you nephew." She said with disdain as she pointed behind me, at Junior coming down the hall.

"Uncle! Mother told us everything." Junior said as he got closer.

"She did did she?" I said, worrying I'd have to explain.

"Yes, it's the first time I've seen Mother smile at the mention of your name." Minnie confirmed.

"Look, children, there's a lot more to the story than I'm sure your mother told you. But all you need to know is that I'm back." They both just stared at me.

"Now, I want to know why my niece is dressed like a sword wielding harlot?" Minnie looked offended.

"I turned to mother for help overcoming a betrayal."

"Betrayal? By who?" At this I was confused.

"My brother." She shot Junior a very dirty look, and I turned to him.

"What exactly did he do?"

"He let his obsession with the she-devil overwhelm him, he ignored me, cast me aside."

"She devil? You mean Mimi?" I asked.

"Yes, when she was here and after she left all he did was talk about her, he left me alone."

"I've got a feeling you're not just talking about him being a bad brother, is it?

This is about your other relationship isn't it?" Minnie hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Well, I won't pretend to understand your relationship, on my world things like it are frowned upon, I won't judge you though. But Junior you need to be with your sister, emotionally. You need to be there for her. But you've ignored her, why?" Junior looked down.

"I liked Mimi, and I worried about her when she left...but I never liked her like I liked you Minnie...it's just even mom and dad thought it was weird with you and I...I thought if I was with her maybe they wouldn't treat us so...I never ever meant to hurt you and I never wanted to push you away, I'm sorry." Junior looked very upset, and Minnie's demeanor had turned from cold to emotional, and apparently surprised.

"Junior..." She couldn't say anything else, she was speechless, so I decided it was my time to step in.

"He wasn't pushing you away, he truly cares about you. Trust me I've been around a very long time, I know these things. But I can tell he hurt you, even if he didn't mean to. The thing you need to realize is you're heading down the same path as your Mother, and trust me you don't want that to happen." She looked at me, her look of cold carelessness was completely gone. "Your mother is possibly the most evil human being I have ever met, and if you keep on this path of resentment try to become a careless monster, you'll be your mother, and you'll regret it." Her eye began to tear up, and she move forward and she hugged me, much to my surprise.

"I'm sorry..." She said, crying into my shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry about young lady. A lapse in judgement, even I'm guilty of such things. Now, let's get you changed into something a little- a lot less revealing." She stepped back and both her and Junior gave me confused looks.

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't have your powers right now?" Junior asked,

"Oh I don't, but just because I'm without powers doesn't mean your old uncle doesn't have a few trick up his sleeves er, in his cargo pockets." I began rummaging around in my left cargo pocket until I found what I was looking for.

"Here we are!" I exclaimed holding up a purple sphere that was about the size of a baseball. "This little dandy is a makeover module, it contains nano bots that read the thoughts of the holder and then give whoever they're thrown at a makeover in that image." Both kids looked surprised.

"Where on Earth did you get something like that?" Junior asked.

"Not Earth, I picked these babies up on Gucci 13 the fashion planet. Horribly boring planet, but they made me a brilliant trench-coat and these modules are great for disguises." I explained, then through the sphere at Minnie.

For a few moments she was enveloped in purple smoke, until it faded, revealing Minnie dressed just like she used to.

"Pretty snazzy, eh?" I smiled, and so did they.

"Now kids, let me explain what happened during my absence, but I'll need to explain it on the way to the exit, it's 8:00 and I promised the Titans a meat loaf dinner." They nodded, and we made our way to the front door.

"that's it?" Minnie asked a few minutes after I finished my explanation, and we had reached the door.

"Yes, I just wanted you to hear it from me rather than a scumbag demon, or your mother." They both nodded.

"You guys got any more questions?"

"Yeah, how are you getting home?" Junior asked.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help with that. Any chance you could use you scythe to open me a portal to Titans island?" I asked.

"Of course Uncle." Junior said, taking out his scythe and slicing it through the air, opening the very portal I requested.

"Thank you Junior! Now both of you get over here and give your uncle a hug." I said, and they did. First Junior, just a quick hug, and the Minnie who squeezed me very tightly.

"Thank you so much for everything uncle." She said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Of course! You children take care! Tell your father I said hello!" I said turning to jump into the portal.

"We will!" They called after me as I disappeared into the vortex.

I fell out of the portal and landed on my feet right at the front door of Titans Tower. I walked right in nod saw everyone sitting around.

"Friend Ambassador! I hope you're day was pleasant yes?" Starfire asked as I headed to the kitchen.

"Yes it was Star, thanks for asking. Now! As I promised, I'll make you that dinner!"

And so I did, and a little while later we were all sat down eating meat loaf, except Beast Boy who was eating some revolting looking vegetarian meal.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked, looking anxiously at each Titan.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg called out in approval, pumping a fist in the air.

"It is most wonderful indeed!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Best home cooked meal I've had in years." Wonder Girl agreed.

"I'm very glad you all enjoyed it!" I said, smiling.

"Hopefully you'll find tomorrow's breakfast just as delicious!"

"Breakfast?" Robin asked.

"Oh yes! I'll be treating you all to my Multiverse famous French Toast!" I exclaimed, which elicited some very excited looks from the group.

**Who knew The Ambassador as such a chef? Ha! Please review!**


	4. Getting back out there

**The Ambassador needs to find something to do, what could that be? Please review!**

After a resoundingly successful breakfast the Titans rushed off on a mission. I'd have loved to help, but without my powers I was useless. Prior to go to bed the previous night, I had a very interesting conversation with Wonder Girl. She had wanted to know everything about what I could do and why I was here. Oddly enough, the detail tha she seemed fixated on was the fact that although I used be an all powerful immortal being I had managed have romantic relationships. Long story short, after a fair amount of discussion she had convinced me to put myself back out there, don't ask me how she did because I'm honestly not sure. So after the Titans had left I decided to head to Megaville using the jetpack Cyborg had whipped up for me.

I landed right outside of Dex Labs same as I always did, but rather than go to see Dexter, I headed to the cafeteria to find the girl I as planning on asking out. I had put quite a bit of thought into it, and based on everything I knew of this world I decided to ask out Gwen Tennyson, cousin of the famous Omnimatrix wielding Ben 10. I had done my research, Gwen had broke it off with Kevin some time ago so I felt I was safe in asking her out, and so I made my way into the cafeteria.

I saw Gwen sitting at a table by herself reading a book, so I walked over.

"Greetings Miss Tennyson." I said with a smile as I sat down at the table on the side opposite her.

"Hello Ambassador, I heard you were here on a mandatory vacation." She replied, sitting her book down.

"New management, plus everybody seems to know about my time as The Corrector, so yes, this is a mandatory vacation." I explained, she nodded.

"But I'm not here to discuss my schedule, I came here to ask you something." I paused, thinking of the right way to ask this. "Gwen, you and I've known each other for some time, heck, we stopped the parademon invasion of Megaville together. That being said, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner some time?" She looked very surprised by the question, then she got a very hesitant look.

"I'm flattered, but..." She again hesitated, and I could very well understand what was going on.

"You and Kevin haven't been over for that long have you? And you aren't over him either?" She didn't say anything for the longest time, but finally sighed and began to explain.

"I love Kevin, but he just doesn't act like he loves me, he won't show it if he does...it's not that I-" She stopped and stared behind me, I turned and saw Kevin walking into the room. I sighed, I had come here to ask someone out and now I was going to fix them up with somebody else.

"Kevin! Come here!" I called out, and Gwen shot me an irritated look.

Kevin made his way to the table, but stopped when he saw Gwen.

"It's fine, just sit down. We're going to sort this out." He looked like he was going to protest, but the look I gave him made him think better.

"Alright, I have a Ph.D. in psychology and couples counseling, so let me throw out the key issues. Gwen: you feel Kevin doesn't love you, or if does he goes out of his way not to show it. Kevin, I know you quite well. You're afraid to show Gwen how you feel because you don't think your worthy of her, and that if you get close, get attached to her, it'll hurt that much more when she inevitably leaves you, right?" Rage flashed over Kevin's face, which was immediately followed by a very tense expression.

"You two need to discuss this, I've put it all out there for you." I stood up and walked away from the table.

I watched from afar as they talked it out. They shouted, they cried, they got quiet, and then after quite some time, they kissed and wrapped their arms around each other, which I took as a good point for me to go back.

"Work it out?" I asked, standing at the table once more.

"Yeah, we did." Gwen said, giving Kevin a loving stare, then she turned to me.

"Ambassador, thank you...I'm sorry you-" Gwen started, no doubt preparing to apologize for the situation, but I cut her off.

"There's no need to be sorry, I'm happy to help out where I can! I am The Ambassador of worlds after all!" I smiled, but I knew I should let the two have time to themselves. "Well, I'll be going now. I might be on vacation but I've still got things to look after. Nice seeing you to kids again." I nodded to them.

"Thank you Ambassador, for everything." Gwen said.

"All in a day's work! Bye now." I said smiling, I waved goodbye to them and headed off.

_Alright, now I could tell you everything. About how I went back and talked to WG and she convinced me to keep looking and that I did, for two weeks. Or I could skip ahead to the part where I met the next girl of my dreams...yes! I'll do that._

It was two weeks after my attempt at asking out Gwen, and I was doing some sight seeing. I had made my way to one of the most famous superhero tourist attractions, the Hall of Justice. Of course as all five of us Reality Lords have been inducted into the League, I had VIP access. I was in walking about the Hall, looking at the statutes and such, when I saw her. She was standing in front of a statue of Superman, Supergirl, the Girl of Steel.

"What's the girl of steel doing staring at a statue of Superman?" I said as I approached her, but she jumped, I had obviously startled her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I apologized. She stared at me for a moment, then spoke.

"You're The Ambassador, right?" She asked.

"In the flesh! And you're Supergirl, cousin of the Man of Steel. Which brings us back to why you're staring at his statue." I prompted.

"Just thinking." She said.

"About any particular topic?" I asked.

"Just about why Kal treats me like I'm a little kid."

"Kara, I've known this version and many other versions of Kal for years, he loves you and he means well."

"Sure seems like it." She said sarcastically.

"Alright, you and I need to talk this through, let's head over to the Lincoln Diner, alright?"

"Alright." She said reluctantly, and off we flew.

_Once again I'll summarize what happened in the following months._

_Kara and I went to the diner and talked. I convinced her Kal meant his best and that he cared for her, and eventually she admitted she understood. We talked long after the issues with Kal, and eventually I asked her out on a date._

_I could go into detail about how our relationship, and everything that happened over those two months, but if I did so I'd only be prolonging the sad conclusion. We were very very happy, I cared so deeply for her. We traveled the planet, and she even took me to some other galaxies where we saw incredible things. But two months after we started dating something happened that could only happen to me, Krypton returned._

_A fifth dimensional entity apparently showed up at the Watchtower and announced to Superman that he resurrected the dead planet, both Kal and Kara went there, only to find out that it was true. The point being that along with Kara's parents and Kal's parents, Kara's Kryptonian boyfriend was brought back to life as well. As excepted Kara and I had an incredibly emotional heart to heart, ending with me convincing her to go and be with him, making Supergirl the latest in a long line of women who I had broken up with so they could find their true happiness. _

_With Kara back on Krypton I was back to spending time with the Titans, but that wasn't enough for me. I decided to ignore Samantha's rules and lave this universe, but to do that I had to find somebody capable of helping me do so. With all my knowledge I knew there was only one person who Samantha hadn't told not to help me leave, my nephew Grim Junior._

I got Zatanna to let me go back to Underworld under the pretense of another visit to my godchildren. I landed at the door of Castle Grimskull and rushed through the door and up the stairs to my nephews room. I pounded on the door of his room, and after a moment he answered.

"Uncle? I was just getting ready for this mornings lesson with Miss Helga, do you need something?" He did indeed look rushed, but I would be quick.

"Junior, I need your Scythe, no time for questions, I just need it for a moment." I explained, he looked hesitant, but went back into his room and returned with the scythe and handed it to me.

"Thank you Junior." I held the scythe and channeled some of my psychic energies to scythe so I could open a portal to another universe, and I swing the scythe slicing open a portal.

"Thank you Junior! Tell Minnie I said hello! And tell Helga hello as well. Adios!" I handed his scythe back to him and jumped into the portal I created.

I focused on heading to Middle Earth, I just needed a change of scenery. However, when I landed and opened my eyes I saw I was standing in front of Dex labs.

"Didn't think that would actually work did you?" I turned around to see Samantha standing there.

"Not really, thought I'd give it a shot. So, what's my punishment? House arrest at Titans Tower? You going to turn me into a bunny?" I asked.

"Punishment for what?" She asked.

"You're joking right? For disobeying your direct orders! Look, Samantha, one of the biggest mistakes I made when I was GHRL was not reprimanding the others when they stepped out of line, or blatantly disobeyed me. Sure, I yelled when they got in my face, but that's it. I just don't want you to not get respect, and yes I know how hypocritical that sounds considering what I just did. And I'm incredibly sorry for the disrespect, but without my powers I'm incredibly human, and my human emotions needed a break from these surroundings." Samantha just nodded.

"Well, we have a meeting in one minute at Pops, we can discuss it then." She snapped her fingers and in an instant we were at Pops.

"Man I miss teleportation." I muttered under my breath, and Samantha and I made our way inside.

Everyone, even Serema, was already there sitting at our usual table.

"Well well well, if it isn't the rule breaker, bad boy Ambassador." Serema said.

"We'll get to him in a moment," Samantha said, "first off, Serema, did the Malki negotiations go well?"

"Swimmingly, no one even needed corrected." Serema said, seeming a little disappointed.

"Delilah, Samson, did you two solve the Reylach conflict?" Samantha asked.

"Yes we did, all is at peace." Delilah assured.

"Good! Now on to other business. The Ambassador has blatantly disobeyed my direct orders not to leave this universe, and right after I caught him, he insisted i institute a punishment policy for disregard for my orders, but not just for him, for everyone. That in mind, Ambassador, I sentence you to remain in this universe still." She said.

"That's if?" I asked.

"No." Samantha continued. "It has also come to my attention that The Corrector is guilty of un-permitted planetary realignment for personal gain, I won't go into further specifics but the bottom line is she must be reprimanded as well. She is sentenced to stay in this universe without her powers until I decide she has learned lesson." Samson, Delilah, and I all looked to Samantha in shock, and Serema was livid. But before she could start spouting profanities Samantha waved her hand and a zipped zipper appeared on Seremas mouth.

"What I've said is final. Now, there is no new or old business so I declare this meeting adjourned and these punishments active." Everyone stood.

"Once again I offer my humblest apologies Madame Grand High Reality Lord." I said.

"Duly noted. Now off you go." Samantha said, then clapped her hands, and with that Serema and I were standing in front of Dex Labs alone, and her mouth zipper was gone, she turned to me in anger.

"Nice job getting us stranded here!" She shouted.

"Serem, let's not even pretend that's why you're angry. You're upset because of my absence as The Corrector, I get it, but everyone else has moved on, why not you?"

"You have no right to call me by that nickname! And why haven't I forgiven you?! Why should I!? You abandoned me! You abandoned us!"

"And I came back, and I'm going to make up to those I hurt and frightened."

"And what about me?! You act like I should just get over it! You act like you're not even sorry!" She screamed.

"Of course I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah right! Sam, do you even remember the old days?! When you and I traveled together?! Before Samantha before Delilah and Samson, before the Protection Force! You and I only had each other! We relied on each other, trusted each other with our lives!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then how could you leave me?! Just take off and forsake everything we vowed to be together, everything we swore to uphold!"

"I was confused...my heart wa-"

"Do you remember when we were in servitude to Queen Wonder Woman?" She asked, starting to become less angry and more emotional and teary.

"Of course I do..." I said, recalling the awful experience.

"Or how about the slave kingdom of Nawu, before I got my device? Do you remember what you said to me? When I was beaten half to death, and in more pain and misery than I could bear? You said you would always be there to protect me! You swore on your honor you would never abandoned me!" Now she was almost crying.

"Serema I...I'm sorry..."

"Are you?! You left to play God and I was stuck alone, I couldn't confide in the others, not like with you. Then I landed in a village of aliens who were being slaughtered, I was forced to watch them die! Men women and children! Until my powers returned! I need someone to all to to open up to! But you were gone, you had abandoned me! That's when I vowed to do whatever it took to keep balance and peace, to maintain order at any cost!" She was in tears.

"Serema...I had no idea..."

"And then you come back and you put Samantha in charge?! And yeah, I know she's the only one fit for the role, but all you did was treat me like I was over reacting, you didn't even bother to talk to me about it!"

"Serema! I am sorry! Truly sorry! I know I hurt you! I know that I've been a selfish monster! But I do care about you, you are like a sister to me! We've been through more together than any of the others! And I remember it all! The slave kingdom of Nawu, the war of Dellhall, the demonic traders of Styx! Everything! And I am sorry! More sorry than I could ever make up for! I betrayed you! Abandoned you! And there isn't a day I wake up that I don't remember all it and curse myself for hurting you!" I broke down.

"Then...then why didn't you come to me before? Contact me?" She said, through her sobs.

"Because I knew if I did there'd be a chance you might forgive me...and I knew I didn't deserve it...I knew I needed to suffer...that I deserved your resentment for what I did! But now...now I just want my best friend back! Please Serema! I'll do anything! Whatever you need to even remotely start to forgive me!" I shouted through my tears.

Serema looked at me, still crying, and pulled her arm back and punched me square in the nose, sending me falling backwards. I laid there disoriented and surprised for a moment before Serema reached down to help me up.

"You alright?" She asked, drying her tears.

"I'm fine...does this mean you forgive me? Or you're even more ticked?" I asked holding my nose.

"How could I not forgive my best friend?" She said smiling, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks again. I rushed forward and threw my arms around her, and we hugged each other tightly.

"I love you Serem." I said.

"I love you too Sammy."

We held each other for a moment longer before breaking apart and wiping our tears.

"Perhaps we should go back to Titans Tower, before one of us burst into tears again." Serema suggested with a smile.

"An excellent idea!" I said, engaging the jet pack and gesturing for her to limb in the back of it, "let's fly, old friend!" Serema climbed on to the back and we flew off to Titans Tower.

**A jam packed an emotional chapter! Please review!**


	5. 013

**The Ambassador has headed back to the Tower with his best friend The Corrector, what is to happen next? Please review!**

After returning to the tower Serema and I found all the Titans were gone on a mission. So Serema and I began talking. We talked all about what happened with the both of us while I was gone during the Resurrection Trials, and she made me talk about my romantic relationships. That eventually led to me asking her about hers.

"So...when exactly did you..um..well..." I struggled to ask the question, I began to blush.

"Realize I liked girls?" She asked.

"Yes...I mean...when we were in Middle-Earth all those years ago you and Legolas..." I said.

"No, Legolas had a crush on me, I wasn't sure back then, but I didn't like him, not that way." She smiled. "It was after we visited Zamaron, while you were off chatting with the queen about alliances with Oa and Odym I was with her advisors...and they showed me my most compatible, one I would love in their universe. I didn't act on it then, but seeings as how it was a girl I realized then who I was. I honestly never thought to mention it, right after that we met Samson and things got really crazy." She explained.

"Of course, I understand. I just wanted to make sure you weren't silently suffering."

"No, I'm fine." She said, smiling.

We continued talking about things, until Serema brought up something very curious.

"So, when your powers go down, when you enter a universe, why do you manifest your power compensator as a cane? Why not something less clunky? Like a watch? Or ring?" She asked.

"Ha! Oh come on Serem! You know Ive always been an old man! Besides the fact that many of my fictional heroes form my world use canes...an there classy and eccentric! And I'm nothing if not eccentric!" This sent us into a fit of laughter, which lasted until the front door opened.

We looked to see the Teen Titans walk through the door, and they looked exhausted.

"Before you tired Titans go to bed I wanted to introduce you to my friend and fellow Reality Lord, The Corrector." They all nodded and mumbled hellos, but not even Starfire could get excited.

"Alright, you kids get to bed." I said gesturing towards the elevator, and they all nodded again and headed towards it. After they were gone I turned to Serema and smiled.

"Those kids. Well, we ought to head to bed as well, hmm? The room they've got me in is a guest room with two beds, and we de-powered Reality Lords need our rest." I stood, and Serema followed suit.

"Sounds good to me." She agreed, and we walked towards the elevator.

But before we reached it we heard a whooshing sound, and turned to see portal behind us.

We stared in shock, but nothing merged. Instead the visual cleared to reveal my laboratory hidden in the pocket dimension.

"_Attention Ambassador, experiment 013 is generated and ready for implementation and animation. Please attend to it immediately_." Came the robotic voice of my computer.

Serema turned to me, a bewildered look on her face, but before she could as questions I grabbed her hand and we jumped through the portal. We landed in the area where the experiment was located.

"Sam, what the heck is experiment 013?" She demanded.

"I called it the Genesis experiment, and I began it a very long time ago. After visiting Victor Frankenstein one day I became inspired! I designed this experiment to generate an electrical data neuro disc based off of Dexters lab computer, as well as unique DNA structure which would form a fully functioning carbon based life form." I explained, still trying to wrap my mind around what was going on.

"Wait...you don't mean..." She looked at me with concern.

"The goal of the experiment was to create a unique person, an original human being. With no other version in the Multiverse. It would be a human with a soul and DNA that was 100% original."

"Sam...what your talking about is impossible, the amount of power and time that would take..."

"I've had plenty, I started this experiment almost 100,000 years ago. And as I traveled and collected new mystic energy it was transferred to the body and the neuro disc, to make them a body and soul...and it worked." I said, reaching out and grabbing a glowing gold disc from the arm of a robot, and sliding it into the chamber contains the carbon based life form.

"Sam! This is insane! You're playing God! You cannot do this! Everyone will be furious! Especially the big guy upstairs!" She was frantic, but I couldn't stop myself, I reached over and pressed the red button to activate the machine, and it began to glow a rainbow of colors. Serema confused to protest, but didn't hear her, I was too focused in the machine. It churned and sparked and whirred, and glowed increasingly bright. The process continues for mere moments, then the glows faded and there was a ding.

"_Data infusion compete, commencing awakening process_." My computer said.

Serema and I stared in awe as the chamber containing the entity was delivered a powerful electric jolt, and then began to open with decompressing sound. We stared as the lid slid back and the liquid in the chamber drained, neither of us were brave enough to approach the chamber. After a moment I took a shaky step forward but jerked back when a form rose out of the chamber. There, sitting up, without a stitch of clothing was a a girl with brown hair and piercing grey eyes, she stared at us for a moment, then spoke.

"Hello! Names Liz!" She greeted us in an Irish accent with a cheerful smile, then seemed to notice her clothing situation. "Oh dear, any chance either of ya has clothes?"

**What will The Ambassador do now?! Please review!**


	6. Analysis

**The Ambassador has created life! But what will the rest of the Reality Lords think? Please Review! **

I stood there dumbfounded before I gathered myself and ordered my computer to give the young lady clothing. The robotic arms dropped a generic grey outfit in the chamber next to the girl, she then laid down and somehow got dressed and then popped back out of the chamber and hopped out completely, standing before Serema and I.

"Your...name is Liz?" I said, still bewildered by the situation.

"Yeah, your computer gave me a choice, and I chose that name. Your computer also told me all about you and the Reality Lords, who you are and what you do." She explained with a smile.

"S-so you know us? Do you know what you are?" I felt a little bad phrasing it that way, but it had to be asked.

"Yeah, you made me, here. I'm a unique carbon based individual life form. I'm your Frankenstein, dad." She said the last part with a smile.

"I-i-i-i-uh-umm-i-i-uhhhh..." I wasn't quite sure how respond to that.

"I'm kidding! Ya need to take it easy, Sam." She said, still smiling. "Though in all technicality even though you don't share DNA with me, you did create me which would make you my father." She clarified.

"I suppose your right..." I said, thinking about it.

This led to quite a long silence, until Liz broke it.

"You guys alright? You look like somebody hit you with a truck." Liz asked.

"Oh, we're fine, jus a bit of a shock, that's all. You we-" I was cut short when there was a whoosh behind us, Serema and I turned to see Samantha had teleported and immediately began talking.

"Hey guys! I know I left only a little while ago but I saw you two make up with each other and since Sams been here for months ands figured I'd give you two a break and reinstate you as active Reality Lords." Samantha extended her hand and released our energies which flew straight into our chests. "I know it seems wishy washy, but you guys are obviously sorry and I felt bad." She explained.

"Thank you Samantha." I said.

"We appreciate it a lot." Serema agreed.

Samantha smiled, but faltered when she managed to look past us and saw Liz standing there. She didn't say anything, but I could see her using her powers to scan her. After a moment her eyes widened and her jaw almost hit the floor.

"You...how did he? SAM! What did you do!?" She wasn't as much angry as she was frazzled.

"Shes exactly what she appears, her name is Liz. She is the product of an experiment I started as a young man almost 100,000 years ago. She fully organic, fully sentient, and fully intelligent. She knows who we are and what we do thanks to my computer, and I'm sorry I never said anything, but I hadn't thought about the Genesis experiment since I started it." I explained, and Samantha nodded and approached Liz.

She began to circle her, examine her with an intense amazement.

"So, what do you propose we do with her? I mean where should she go? Should she stay here?" Serema asked Samantha.

"Hmmmmmm, a good question indeed. Well, Liz, you're unlike any creature in existence, you pose no danger to anyone, you're non-arguably the most innocent creature in all of the Multiverse. That however puts you in danger." Samantha had a concerned look on her face.

"Why would my innocence put me in danger?" Liz asked.

"You are an individual, literally. There is no parallel version of you in any universe, meaning not you or any version of you has ever sinned, which makes your soul valuable. If Satan, Lucifer, Him, Beelzebub, Azazel, Mephistopheles, any of them got ahold of your soul, one so pure, they'd tear down the walls of reality and pure evil would reign supreme. Not to mention if somehow you were imbued with the powers of a Reality Lord, you'd be the first and only 'born' Reality Lord, and countless forces of evil, demonic and not would be after you. The only logical answer to the current situation is for you to accompany a Reality Lord on their journeys."

"Which one?" Liz asked.

"Well, any Reality Lord would do, but it's more than obvious it needs to be Sam, being your creator and all." Samantha shot me a smile, then stepped her hand to her face and turned to Serema.

"Serema! I completely forgot! You were only here a little while, but I intercepted a message from your girlfriend, Morgan, she wanted you to visit her as soon as your powers returned. I told her I'd get the message to you, I didn't tell her your were being punished, I said vacation. But you ought to be heading that way." Serema nodded.

"Ok! Thanks! I'll head out now!" She turned and opened a portal. "Sam, Liz, you guys be careful! I'll catch up with you later! Bye!" She waved and jumped into the portal.

Now it was just Liz Samantha and I, Samantha turned to me and Liz and smiled.

"Well, I ought to be going as well, I'll take my scans and have the Mandalorians and a few other groups as well, they may find something out about Liz I couldn't. It was great seeing you again Sam, and Liz, well, it was an honor to meet you." She said, coming forward and hugging, then shaking hands with Liz.

"Always an honor to be visited by the Grand High Reality Lord." I said with a smile, giving a slight bow.

"Actually, since the Time Lords have differentiations in gender, I think we should as well. So if you insist on being so formal, I prefer Grand High Reality Lady." She said.

"Yes, your majesty." I bowed, and she rolled her eyes.

"It was very nice meetin you, Miss Saver of worlds." Liz said, breaking up our witty banter, and Samantha opened a portal.

"I'll see you two at our next meeting!" She turned to jump in but stopped and turned back.

"Sam, it just occurs to me you finally have that one particular aspect you always envied of The Doctor, the thing than kept him grounded and that you knew you would keep you grounded as well." She said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A companion!" She said with a smile, then disappeared into the Reality Vortex.

"So!" I said, turning to Liz, "where would you like to go?"

"Not sure, who's Sienna?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"Pardon? I've been around a long I must know a million, care to be more specific?"

"The Reality Lord Sienna, from universe 4321." She said, but I had no idea hat she was talking about.

"Liz, there is no Reality Lord in universe 4321. There we only five, myself, Samantha, Serema, Delilah, and Samson. And non of us are from that world. Where did you get that name anyways?"

"You're computer, it was the only name in a list labeled 'newly located'. What does that even mean?" She asked.

Now I understood what as happening, Sienna whoever she was, was a Reality Lord.

"After we found Delilah living incognito, not using her powers, I set up a radar to detect any non-active Reality Lords. She must be one."

My mind was reeling, first mandatory vacation where i get rejected and then break up with a girl, and then promptly find out I'm, in essence, father to a unique carbon based life form, now there's another Reality Lord? I really could catch a break!

"She's 15, blonde, a classy New York girl with an impeccable fashion sense, and her last name is Thorton." Liz informed me.

Funny, Thorton was the name people used to incorrectly write down for me back in my home universe.

"What are we going to do? Call for backup? Inform the others at the next meeting?" Liz asked, and I pondered for a moment before making my decision.

"No, we're going to go meet her, you and I. What better way to get you familiar with the job. Plus, we can't waist time if we no she's out there, we ned to make sure she. It a threat." I said, Liz nodded.

I found the coordinates in my device and opened a portal for universe 4321, then turned to Liz once more.

"What do you say? Are you ready for an adventure?" Asked with a smile.

"Aye! Always!" She replied with a grin.

I then took her hand and we ran straight into the portal, off to meet a new Reality Lord.

**_THE END_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN: "NEW BLOOD"_**

**What will this new Reality Lord be like? Find out in the next story! Please review!**


End file.
